Pretty Unpretty
by izzie579
Summary: Rachel and Quinn both feel pretty unpretty. With some help from their friends and a few musical numbers for no reason, they see their true beauty and they come to accept not only themselves, but each other. And somewhere along the line, they start feeling pretty again. Rating will change to M later, warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

She glared at the face in front of her. The mud-brown eyes looked lifeless, the beaklike nose was just plain insulting. Rachel sighed, avoiding her own gaze in the mirror as she brushed her hair. She applied her make-up carefully, going for a natural look, telling the world that she loves herself. _If only they knew_, she thought miserably.

xxxxx

Quinn groaned as she pulled her Cheerios top over her head. Patented scowl in place, she tugged at the material, trying to get her breasts to settle perfectly. After Beth's birth, her body just wasn't the same anymore. Santana rolled her eyes at Quinn, who shot her a murderous glance.

"At least you're checking out your own boobs," Santana snarked. "Weird as that may be."

Quinn's nails digged into her palms but her face betrayed no emotion. "Not everybody trades blowjobs for boobjobs," she snapped.

Santana was about to unleash her fury when Brittany appeared at her side. "Ready to go?" the bubbly blonde asked.

They linked pinkies and left the locker room, but not before Santana made a point of patting her chest, making sure Quinn saw.

xxxxx

Finn walked Rachel to class, pecking her cheek before he left. She smiled sadly at his retreating form. After she nearly took out his eye with her nose a few days ago, he had been avoiding going near it. He didn't say anything, but Rachel knew it bothered him. Not nearly as much as it bothered her though.

She passed Quinn on her way inside. The blond looked more pissed than usual. Maybe Rachel could at least brighten someone else's day.

"Hello, Quinn!" she said cheerfully.

"What do you want, Cyrano?" Quinn asked, irritated.

Rachel blinked a few times. Ignoring the insult, she kept her friendly act. "I was just feeling the need to express my excitement about our upcoming assignment for Glee!" she rambled. "I didn't expect you to be familiar with Cyrano de Bergerac," she said very fast.

Quinn blushed slightly. "I can read," she mumbled.

Luckily any more awkwardness was avoided by the teacher calling the class to attention.

xxxxx

Rachel wiped the slushie from her eyes, frozen on the spot. She had been clean of slushies for almost two whole weeks, when a new addition to the Cheerios was made. Tradition clearly states that a new Cheerio must slushie a loser on her first day in uniform.

The whole squad had gathered around Rachel after lunch. She braced herself against the cold, meeting Quinn's eyes for a second. Then everything went red. _What is it with red in this school?_ She thought sardonically.

When her eyes were cleared, most people had already left. Brittany was telling Santana about a pet snail and the Latina was hanging on every word.

Quinn met Rachel's accusing gaze. After a second, she mouthed "sorry" and stalked off.

Quinn wiped her tears away before they even left her eyes. She made her way through the school, to a bathroom far away from everything and everyone. It was empty, to her relief. She locked herself inside the last stall and cried. When she was done, she pulled out her phone with a sniff. She could think of only one person to call. Only she would understand.

After school, Quinn knocked n the door nervously.

"Hey Quinn, come in," the woman said, her voice friendly as always.

There was an awkward silence. "How's Beth?" Quinn asked.

Shelby was still smiling. "Let me make you some tea, and we'll talk, okay?"

"I felt so bad," Quinn said, sipping her tea quietly. "I mean, we've been doing this to her for so long, but suddenly it was like I could feel her pain. Maybe because I know what a slushie facial feels like now."

Shelby sighed softly. "You've come a long way, Quinn. You've grown up. Not necessarily because of the right things, but you're a stronger person because of your mistakes."

Quinn closed her eyes. "Did you see Rachel after you gave her away?"

"No. I was too scared to face that kind of hurt."

"I want to keep seeing Beth, if that's alright with you?" Quinn asked hopefully. "I just want to be in her life for a little while longer. I don't think I'm ready to let go yet."

Shelby nodded. "I understand what you mean. I can see that you need this. Maybe you can babysit again sometime. But I'm appointing your partner," she said with a wink.

Quinn sighed with relief. She did feel a bit better.

xxxxx

Rachel practically skipped to Quinn's side. "Are you free tonight?" she asked excitedly.

"I'm not gay, RuPaul," Quinn rolled her eyes. "I'm not going on a date with you."

Rachel's smile was in place. "We're babysitting!"

Confusion flashed over Quinn's face. Then recognition, then anger. "No ways, not with you," she growled.

"Shelby said this is the only way you get to see Beth," Rachel whispered.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever. But you're bringing snacks. No vegan shit. And absolutely no singing. And you have no say in what movies we're watching."

Rachel and Quinn stood in the kitchen, watching Beth play on the carpet in the living room.

"She's beautiful," Rachel said. "She gets it from you."

Quinn tried to hide her blush. "Thanks, I guess. You're not hitting on me, are you?" she raised an eyebrow, challengingly.

"Oh no," Rachel smiled. "My flirting technique is most certainly not this… cliché."

Quinn snorted. "Whatever. I'm gonna go watch Finding Nemo with Beth."

10PM found both girls on the carpet, backs against the couch. They had entertained Beth to her limits: the toddler was now sleeping soundly.

At some point, Rachel rested her head against Quinn's shoulder and the cheerleader said nothing about it.

Quinn sighed softly. For some reason, she was completely at ease. Staying in on a Friday night, ordering Chinese and watching bad TV with Rachel Berry breathing deeply into her neck.

She tried not to dwell on the last part.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, I forgot the warnings in the previous chapter x_x this will contain some dealings with eating disorders and major self hate. But IT GETS BETTER okay? **

**Chapter 2**

Brittany pouted at Santana.

"No, Britt," Santana sighed. "She's spending time with her baby."

"Rachel?" Brittany asked.

"No, Beth." Santana frowned. "Why would Man Hands be Quinn's baby?"  
Brittany's eyes sparkled. "Because you're my baby, like how you like it when I call you baby in bed. Do you think they're in bed now too?"

Santana's eyes widened comically. "Oh my God, Britt! You're right! They are so gay for each other!"

"Duh, like rainbows and unicorns," Brittany grinned.

"Something like that," Santana's smiled widened. "Wanna go spy?"

"San, it's rude to watch if we're not invited," Brittany reasoned, completely serious.

Santana pulled out her phone with a huff. "Alright, we'll just have to settle for making things uncomfortable then."

"Ooh, I like making things," Brittany clapped her hands together.

"Here's what we're gonna do," Santana stage-whispered to her excited girlfriend.

Quinn felt her phone vibrating against her leg. She frowned when she saw Santana's name on the screen. Slightly annoyed, she pressed the green button. "Can I help you?"

"What is this, system Support?" came the witty response.

Quinn sighed. "Santana…'

"Is Rachel there?" Brittany asked, sounding distant.

"Yeah," Quinn said, glancing at the sleeping girl cuddled into her side. "But she's sleeping."

"Well, wake her up," Santana practically yelled.

"Why?" Quinn asked.

Santana growled. "Just do it, emergency. And put us on speaker."

Quinn reluctantly obeyed, pushing against Rachel's shoulder gently. "Hey, Santana and Brittany want to talk to us," she said as she activated the speaker.

Rachel blinked the sleep from her eyes and nodded.

Santana started yelling in Spanish over the phone. Quinn knew her well enough to be sure that it wasn't pleasant words. They heard Brittany trying to calm her down.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked?

Quinn shrugged and Santana kept yelling.

Brittany murmured something and Santana finally seemed to calm down.

Then came a loud moan and a giggle from the phone in Quinn's hand.

"Fuck, yes Britt!" Santana moaned again. "Don't stop!"

Rachel cleared her throat loudly and Quinn turned maroon.

"Are they-?"

"Yes," Quinn said, eyes wide.

The moans coming from the phone got louder and more drawn out.

Rachel jumped when Quinn squeaked because of a knock on the front door.

Quinn dropped the phone. "Coming!" she yelled.

They heard the muffled voice of Santana saying the same thing to Brittany.

"Hang up!" Quinn hissed at Rachel. She stood in front of the door.

Rachel scrambled to pick up the phone. At last, there was silence.

Quinn opened the door, still flustered.

Shelby raised an eyebrow. "Everything alright here?"

"Yeah," Quinn said quickly. "Why wouldn't it be?"

Shelby stepped inside her apartment, closing the door quietly. "I thought I heard-"

"No!" Rachel gasped. "That wasn't us."

Quinn rubbed her eyes nervously. "We can explain."

"I'd rather you keep it to yourselves," Shelby winked.

The two teenagers exchanged a horrified look.

"You make a cute couple," Shelby said, mostly to herself. "My somewhat estranged daughter and the mother of my child…"

"That's really not-"

"We can't even stand each other, normally-"

"I'm not gay-"

Shelby chuckled. "Just not in my house again, okay?"

"We didn't-"

"Ew!"

xxxxx

"Didn't know you had it in you, Q," Santana said bitterly, rubbing her cheek.

Quinn's nostrils flared. "What the hell were you thinking?" she growled.

Santana removed her hand, revealing a perfect print of Quinn's hand. "Things got wild," she shrugged."

"Do you have any idea how awkward that was? Shelby thought it was me and Rachel!"

"You could've hung up at any time," Santana crossed her arms defensively. "Oh my God. You and Berry totally got off on me and Britt! I don't know if I should be disgusted or proud."

Quinn's eyes widened. "No! Gross! It was just extremely uncomfortable for both of us! And clearly what you had to say wasn't that important."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Whatever. It's not like I'm gonna judge you if you're banging her. She's kinda hot, if you're into that whole 'Jewish Pre-schooler' shit."

"Get a grip," Quinn muttered as she turned to leave.

"Get laid!" Santana called after her, causing the blond to blush deeply.

Few people noticed it, but Brittany Susan Pierce was a genius. She could read people like nobody else. Figures that she knew exactly what was going on as Quinn stormed past her, out of the locker room.

"She and Rachel didn't do anything, San," she said before the other girl could open her mouth. Brittany caressed Santana's cheek lovingly. "You sorta deserved that slap."

Santana sighed. "She's just so unhappy, B. It hurts me too."

Brittany wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "I know how much you love her, but she needs to find this pot of gold using her own rainbow."

Santana smiled wryly. "Can't we just give her a little push?"

"As long as she doesn't fall and get hurt," Brittany said softly.

They shared a sweet kiss.

"You're amazing," Santana breathed.

"I know," Brittany shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rachel wiped the tears from her eyes, careful not to smudge her make-up. She was having a bad day, all because of a stupid mirror. Why did it have to be so tempting to stare at herself, only to notice all her flaws?

Rachel Berry seemed to ooze confidence, but that just showed what a great actress she was. Not that anybody would notice; she was always acting.

Being loud and slightly annoying was her way of keeping people from getting to close. Sometimes she wondered why Finn was still with her. For all the hell she put him through, he deserved much better. Like Quinn Fabray.

She's perfect, Rachel thought. Her flawless skin, the way she bounced back right after her pregnancy, her angelic voice, the soft touch of her hands…

Rachel's thoughts were interrupted by a flash of red, white and blonde streaking past her into one f the stalls. It was quiet for a moment, then the sounds of retching filled the bathroom.

"Hello?" Rachel called softly. "Are you okay?"

"Go away!" croaked the voice of one Quinn Fabray.

"Quinn? What's wrong?" Rachel asked, genuinely concerned.

Quinn choked out a sob and retched again. "I ate something bad, leave me alone!"

Rachel's instinct to help kept her from leaving. She waited until Quinn was done. The cheerleader was red-faced and teary-eyed.

"Why are you still here?" an honest question.

"I wanted to make sure you're okay," Rachel whispered, adding; "You're not pregnant again, are you?"

"Do I look fat to you?" Quinn screeched.

"No, no!" Rachel said hurriedly. "I just thought, because you were throwing up-"

She was cut off by the sound of Quinn gurgling water in a ver y unladylike fashion.

An uncomfortable silence fell.

Naturally, Rachel was the one to break it. "Well, I hope you feel better." She turned to leave.

"Rachel, wait!" Quinn called out, surprising both girls. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "Thanks for caring. I certainly don't deserve it, least of all from you."

Rachel's brain went into overdrive. "Bulimia is very dangerous, Quinn. It not only damages you mentally but also physically. You're teeth, not to mention your vocal cords-"

Quinn was crying. "I didn't-" she sobbed. "I've never, not before today…"

"Oh God, Quinn, I didn't mean to…" Rachel sprang forward, wrapping the taller girl in a tight hug. "It's okay, Quinn, you're gonna be fine. I'm right here with you, let it all out," she whispered quietly.

It felt like hours later when they finally pulled apart.

"I hate myself so much right now," Quinn mumbled. "I hate my body."

"You're beautiful," Rachel said instantly.

Quinn chuckled darkly. "You think this is beautiful?" She lifted her top, revealing the stretch marks she hated so much. "I can't change in front of my squad, knowing they're judging me every time they see."

Rachel took Quinn's hands in her own. "You're so brave and strong. You're so much better than any of them."

"I don't feel it," Quinn sniffed.

"You'll have to take my word for it," Rachel offered with a smile. "You are the strongest person I know."

Quinn shook her head. "Look at where we are, Rachel. I'm breaking down in a dirty school bathroom after making myself puke my guts out because I felt fat. You don't get much more pathetic than that."

"Don't challenge me," Rachel said. "I know all about being pathetic."

Quinn shook her head again. "You're the strong one. Look at what you do on a daily basis- all those slushies you take like a champ-"

"They hurt," Rachel admitted quietly. "The hurt a lot and I cry myself to sleep sometimes, that's how much they hurt."

"I'm so sorry," Quinn gasped, fresh tears in her eyes. "It will NEVER happen again, I promise you."

Rachel smiled sadly. "I wish I could believe that. But when we walk out of here, you're still the popular girl and I'm the loser with the big nose. That's just how it is."

Quinn sighed. "It's going to change. I'll make sure of that. And you're nose really isn't that big. It's just your ego."

Rachel couldn't help but smile a little.

When Finn first found out that Rachel had no gag-reflex, he was excited. She had slapped him, hard, and he looked like a wounded puppy for weeks. Rachel hated that about herself, amongst other things. No matter what, she simply couldn't make herself throw up. Not for the first time, Rachel envied Quinn Fabray.

xxxxx

Quinn entered her house quietly, as always. She made her way to the liquor cabinet and picked up a random bottle. After Russell left, Judy paid no attention to what he left behind. What she didn't throw out remained untouched, she believed.

Quinn sighed heavily before taking a hefty swig. "Never gonna be like you, dad," she muttered as she walked to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: here's the deal. I'm gonna be in hospital for a while, so you guys get this chapter. Suddenly I don't think its that great anymore, but I owe you an update. I know the time jump is confusing and rushed, but go with it. Please review? Let me know what you want to read and I'll write it**

**Chapter 4**

_A few months later…._

Quinn didn't drink anymore, mostly because she couldn't reach the bottles from her wheelchair. Her positive attitude was partly an act, but it was also something to cling to. Literally a case of life and death for the troubled girl.

When she learned she could walk again, she was a changed person. Not completely healed, but on the right track.

Rachel still felt bad, no, terrible, disgusted with herself for what happened to Quinn. She had a feeling that she shouldn't be marrying Finn, Quinn had even told her so! After Quinn's recovery, they were friendlier, but not yet friends. It helped that Rachel broke up with Finn.

It took a devious act from Brittany and Santana (again) to drive the together.

In a way that was completely Brittany, she had convinced Rachel to go on a blind date. "Just to get you back in the game after Finn," Brittany said. And really, who could say no to Brittany?

Elsewhere, Santana spoke to Quinn. "Come on, Q-Ball," she said softly, almost lovingly. "You could do with a little happiness."

Quinn was reluctant. "San, I just started walking again, I'm happy."

"Some other kinda happiness," the darker girl winked.

"Okay, fine!" Quinn sighed. "But you're paying for it."

Santana smiled. "I wanna see you happy, Q. You deserve it."

Brittany grinned like a kid in a candy store. "You look beautiful, Rachel," she said softly.

Rachel blushed. "Thank you, Brittany."

The cheerleader bounced up from her seat at Rachel's desk. "This is gonna be awesome!"

Rachel smiled warily.

"I don't know, San," Quinn stalled.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Lucy Quinn Fabray, get yourself together! This is just a date!"

Quinn groaned. "I don't know why I agreed to this in the first place."

"Because you love me," Santana said pointedly. "Besides, I know you need this and I'm proud of you."

"Proud of me?"

"Yeah," Santana smiled. "You're beautiful and confident and almost late for your date!"

Breadstixx was quiet for a Friday, because Azimio had a party and most teens in the area were attending. Brittany and Rachel were already seated when Santana showed up, dragging Quinn by the wrist.

The four girls sat in silence for a moment.

"So," Santana started. "Me and Britts are gonna leave you kids to it. Have fun!"

And with that, they were gone.

Rachel and Quinn exchanged an awkward glance.

"You're my blind date?" Quinn asked softly.

"If you feel uncomfortable, I could go. I had no idea this was happening, I'm so sorry. Quinn, we don't have to mention this to anybody."

Quinn shook her head. "No, it's okay. We're both already here and Santana's paying. We might as well make the best of it."

Rachel smiled widely. "That's nice of her!"

"She has her moments, I guess," Quinn said wryly.

They ate in relative silence, until Rachel's phone rang. "Finn," she sighed. "Again. He doesn't seem to grasp that we are no longer together."

Quinn frowned. "I don't get why you broke up with him. I mean, you were going to marry him."

Rachel sighed again. "After what happened… After your accident, I realized it wasn't worth it. He didn't make me feel like I think I should feel when I'm in love. I didn't see fireworks when he kissed me, he didn't see fireworks with me." Rachel took a breath. "He saw them with you. And I'm not mad at you," she added when Quinn wanted to interrupt. "We just weren't meant to be."

Quinn screwed her face in a way Rachel found adorable. "I didn't really see fireworks with him either."

"Maybe he's just that bad a kisser," Rachel shrugged.

"Maybe I'm just that good," Quinn joked.

They shared a laugh.

"I thought I was going to marry him," Quinn said. "White picket fence and all. But then Beth happened, you came along. I grew up and he's still an oaf."

Rachel grinned. "Luckily we're both over him, right?"

Quinn nodded. "I'm happy being on my own right now. I realized that I don't need anybody but me to keep me happy."

"I think I'm on my way there," Rachel said with a smile. "We have our friends, our families and each other. Who needs Finn Hudson?"

Quinn smiled softly. "I'm glad we can be friends, Rachel."

Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand. "Me too."

"You better not be sucking each other's faces!" came the loud voice, announcing Santana's arrival. She had a hand covering her eyes and Brittany led her to the table where Rachel and Quinn giggled.

"They're having fun, San," Brittany said.

Santana uncovered her eyes. "Great, so when's the wedding?"

Two blank stares met her.

"What? You're dating now, aren't you?"

Quinn blushed. "No, we're not."

Rachel mumbled something.

"What was that, Berry?"

Brittany grinned. "She said she wouldn't be oppressed to it."

Without noticing the implications, Rachel corrected her. "It comes down to the same thing, but I said I wouldn't be opposed to it."

And then what she said hit her in the face like a dead fish.

Brittany was still smiling, Santana's eyes were wide and Quinn's mouth hung open.

"Shit!" Rachel breathed out. "I'm sorry, I need to go now."

"Wait!" Santana called. "Berry, get your ass back here!"

Rachel was already halfway out the door when a body slammed into hers.

"You're not going anywhere," Santana huffed into her ear. She marched the smaller brunette back to the table and shoved her back into her seat. "We're gonna handle this like the responsible adults we're trying to be," she said, slightly out of breath. "Berry obviously likes Quinnie here, but we haven't heard anything from her yet."

She turned to her bewildered friend. "What's the verdict?"

"I'm not gay," Quinn croaked.

Rachel hid her face behind her hands.

Brittany shook her head. "Me neither. I'm a bi-corn. That's like a unicorn, but bi!"

Santana smiled at her girlfriend. "Yeah, and I'm not gay either. Just gay for Britt."

"I'm a bi-corn too," Rachel whispered.

Quinn closed her eyes and breathed through her mouth. "I can't deal with this right now. I gotta gay. I mean go!" She blushed deeply and grabbed her purse. "I'm sorry, Rachel. San, I'm gonna kill you. And Britt… Sorry."

"Why didn't you tackle her?" Rachel yelled at Santana as Quinn rushed out of the restaurant.

The Latina shrugged. "Just give her some time."

Brittany took Rachel's hand. "Be patient with her, okay? She'll figure it out soon enough."

Santana nodded. "We'll help."

"Why are you doing this?" Rachel asked flatly.

"Things change," Santana said darkly. "People change. Quinn's been so unhappy and I need to see her happy. No matter what."

Brittany took Santana's hand too. "We can all be friends now! I'd like that."

Santana half-smiled at Rachel. "Britt's a genius. And I'll do anything for her, including tolerating you."

Rachel quirked an eyebrow. "I think that's perhaps the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Well, just because I'm not saying mean things anymore doesn't mean I'm gonna say nice things," Santana rolled her eyes playfully.

Brittany squealed happily, pulling both girls into a tight hug. "I love you guys!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Quinn took deep, steady breaths. "I'm not gay. I don't like Rachel that way. The bible says it's wrong, but the bible also says it's okay to have slaves and stone people. What is wrong with me?"

She paced her room some more. "Brittany and Santana are the happiest couple I know. I've never seen love like that before. God is love, right? So how can loving somebody be wrong? Shit."

She froze in her tracks. "Shit!"

"How was your date?" LeRoy Berry asked.

Rachel smiled sadly. "It was okay, daddy."

"Will you see him again?"

"Actually, it was Quinn Fabray," Rachel said softly. "And I don't know what will happen next."

She took a seat between her fathers and explained everything.

Judy poked her head into Quinn's room. "You're back early, bad date?"

Quinn shook her head. "I'm just kinda worn out. I think I'm going to bed soon."

The older Fabray woman frowned. "Quinnie, you know you can always talk to me about anything, right?"

Quinn nodded, keeping her head down. "Mom? Do you think Brittany and Santana are going to hell?"

Judy sat next to Quinn on the bed. "We can't judge that, honey."

"But if it were up to you?" Quinn pressed on.

"Sweetie, I love those girls dearly, and I don't think their love for each other would make them go to hell."

Quinn nodded again, looking her mother in the eye this time. "Because love is love, right?"

"Right," Judy said, pulling her daughter into a hug. "Love is love."

When her mother left, Quinn slammed her head into her pillow.

"Shit!"

Rachel woke with a start. The reason being a bubbly cheerleader tugging at her toes.

"Brittany! What the heck are you doing!"

"Morning," Brittany smiled as she stretched out next to Rachel on the bed. "San said we should hang out. Your dad let me in."

"At five in the morning?' Rachel groaned.

"I couldn't sleep," Brittany said softly. "San's gonna be here at eight. We had a sleepover but San and Q kicked me out."

Rachel sighed. "You can get under the covers if you want."

Brittany smiled widely. "So how was the date?" She asked, getting into the bed.

"It wasn't that bad," Rachel admitted. "Until you guys showed up."

"Quinn's having trouble," Brittany said slowly.

"What do you mean?"

Brittany took a deep breath. "She doesn't know how to be a unicorn and she's scared."

Rachel nodded. "That much I gathered."

"San's really sad too. Don't tell anybody, but she's a lot more fluff than she'd admit."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: sorry for the delay, personal issues sucked the life out of me. But i have coffee now. Chapters will be shorter from now on but i'll try to update more regularly. Please review? (: And without further ado, i give you...**

**Chapter 6**

Quinn snuggled into the body next to her with a content sigh. She cracked an eye open. Santana was breathing deeply, fast asleep, a small smile on her lips.

Hazel eyes wandered over Santana's body. The fine hairs on her neck, the rounding of her cheek, the hollow where shoulder met chest, the steady rise and fall of said chest, the nipples poking against the tank top Santana borrowed...

For once, Quinn didn't stop her train of thought.

She wondered what it would be like to kiss a girl. Brittany wouldn't mind, right? This was purely going to be experimental.

Quinn inched closer to her best friend, breathing shallowly. Naturally she was nervous. _This is just an experiment, _she kept repeating in her head.

Quietly, she pressed her lips to Santana's neck.

The brunette sighed and her eyes fluttered. "Morning, sunshine."

Quinn took this as her cue to continue. She moved her mouth to Santana's.

_This is it, _she thought.

Quinn leaned forward and kissed Santana softly. Se instantly felt ten degrees hotter.

Santana, with her eyes still closed, pulled Quinn into her, deepening the kiss with a raspy groan. Quinn closed her eyes and lost herself in the moment. When the kiss came to a natural end, Quinn was smiling. Santana slowly opened her eyes, saw Quinn's face and slammed them shut again. "That did not just happen."

Quinn's face fell. "I'm sorry, San, I just needed to know."

"That kissing me is awesome? Anybody can tell you that," Santana shrugged. "So why'd you shove your tongue down my throat? And where's Britt?"

"She's at Rachel's. Santana, I'm gay." Quinn sniffed. "That's the first time I've said it out loud."

Santana sat up. "Now that we've got that out, mind the pun, go make me breakfast. I wants my bacon before I hang with Berry. I'm not eating her vegan crap."

"You and Rachel?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"I just decided. Britts and I are taking her shopping. We're gonna make her look like... not a toddler. So maybe you'd get balls and jump her."

"That's mean, Santana. Take it back."

Santana grinned. "Defensive of your girlfriend, much?"

Quinn groaned. "Shut up! And don't tell anybody. I absolutely cannot be out!"

"It would be kinda weirdly awesome if you suddenly started singing with her..."

"I'm serious, Santana. I'm not ready for this, okay? I need some time."

Santana rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't take forever though. This is your chance, Q-ball. Don't blow it."

Quinn threw a pillow at Santana. "I'm gonna go crawl into a cave and never show my face ever again."

"Drama queen."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: another chapter because i feel guilty. This doesn't quite feel right to me yet but i'm getting there so bear with me please. Rating changes from here on because of swearing and because i cried when i started writing chapter 8**

**Chapter 7**

"Come on, Berry!" Santana called. "You're gonna have to show us eventually."

Rachel shuffled in the dressing room. "I really don't feel comfortable in this. Why are we doing this anyways? There's nothing wrong with what I normally wear."

Brittany scrunched her face. "I promise, this won't make you smell like crayons, Rachel."

Santana snickered. "It can't be that bad."

The dressing room door opened and both Brittany and Santana's mouths fell open.

"What?" Rachel asked. "Does it fit right?"

"Jesus."

Brittany shook her head like a dog. "Wow. Rachel, when did you become hot?"

Santana nodded. "We should have taken you on this trip a long time ago."

Rachel glanced at the dress in the mirror. "It seems... Not me."

"Exactly," Santana said. "I'd actually do you if you dressed like that."

Brittany agreed. "When Quinn gives the OK we should totally have a foursome."

"Wanky."

Rachel cleared her throat. "This is awkward. And I'm not taking the dress."

"But it makes your boobs look great!" Santana objected.

"Look, this is nice, but I still don't get why you're doing this. Quinn's not gay. Don't you thinks this is pointless?" Rachel stepped back into the dressing room, returning a minute later dressed in her usual clothes.

"She seemed pretty gay when she globbed all over me this morning," Santana said matter-of-factly.

Brittany looked at her girlfriend. "Quinn kissed you?"

Santana's eyes widened. "Yeah... Like, she wanted to know if she's really gay."

"But we already know she is," Brittany frowned.

"She didn't know that, Britt," Santana said quietly. "Remember the first time I made you pancakes? You had to try them before you knew you liked them. That's what Quinn did. She just tried my pancakes."

"Your pancakes are mine San," Brittany whispered darkly.

"Double wanky," Santana growled pulling Brittany into the empty dressing room.

"I'm just gonna go," Rachel called, backing away quickly.


End file.
